


With You (it's so easy to fall in love)

by publishesinfontuwu



Series: With days wrapped up in the moments like this [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DoTae announced their engagement so it is only fair for me to write their wedding, DoTae only appears at the end, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kun is still Renjun's parent and now Ten's the other parent, KunTen gets engaged in this too, M/M, there is also a tiny amount of JohnJae if you squint harder than Renjun in WISH vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: If Donghyuck is the sun in the sky, Renjun is the star that guides the two of them home.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: With days wrapped up in the moments like this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	With You (it's so easy to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I birthed an idea to continue where I left off for both my Wonder Fest submissions (which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556214) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556643) hehe) after DoTae announced their engagement on Taeyong’s vlive... You don’t need to read them to fully understand, but it’ll be brilliant if you did because there are easter eggs in this!
> 
> The timeline is set about 6 years from the wonder fest fics where they are both working adults!   
> Enjoy :)

It’s easy to love Lee Donghyuck and that made dating him spectacular. Huang Renjun has first-hand encounters with that and he has no qualms about it. 

In fact, he knew it before Donghyuck had asked him to be his boyfriend under the stars. He knew it from the moment he was ordered back to bed when he fell sick and Donghyuck had cooked porridge for him. He knew it from the moment Donghyuck held him tightly as he cried over a lost chance - but the council ended up accepting whatever artwork he had completed at the time of his fall and he was given a little corner in the showcase so it wasn’t that bad. He knew it from the moment Donghyuck appeared at the galaxy exhibition they agreed to go to together (funnily, held at the gallery where they first met), a bouquet in hand and got down on one knee, and asked him to be his. 

Renjun knew it from the moment he said yes, when Donghyuck picked him up and kissed him hard in public. 

For loving Donghyuck was as easy as breathing.

Even though people think they hate each other with their constant bickering, the constant teasing and the endless “FIGHT ME, I DARE YOU”. Unbeknownst to them, every _oh for fuck’s sake, are you an idiot_ is translated loosely to _I LOVE YOU but pls don’t do that dumb shit or I’ll do it with you_. Every chokehold Renjun had Donghyuck in is filled with love, and every nitpicking on Renjun’s words was to rile him up so Donghyuck could coo “cute” at him.

Anyone who had a glimpse into their shared apartment and domestic life, well, they would know that Huang Renjun is madly and deeply in love with Lee Donghyuck. The way they gravitate towards each other in the comforts of their house. Their little actions seem like nothing to outsiders, but speak volumes for those who know. 

If Donghyuck is the sun that shines through the darkest days, Renjun is the star that guides the two of them home. 

Hidden in their little apartment’s privacy, Donghyuck would press fleeting kisses on the exposed skin of just behind Renjun’s ears as he back hugs the smaller man while he cooks them dinner. They would know that Dongyuck had never missed a single exhibition that Renjun had produced; no matter how packed his own schedules were, he would always be there on media night, a bouquet of sunflowers in hand. He would be there, smiling at Renjun, chest swelling with pride as Renjun receives praises for the exhibition by the media. He will be there to step up beside his boyfriend when he gets introduced to the press, he will be the one pressing a kiss to Renjun’s cheeks as the cameras flash. 

They would hear the soft pants and moans from Donghyuck when Renjun digs his knuckles into the taut and stressed muscles of his boyfriend’s back after a long, tiring day of rehearsals. His hands find purchase on his boyfriend’s sun-kissed skin as they glide easily over every dip and curve of his body, fingers pressing hard enough to ease the tight muscles but not enough to bruise. They would know that Renjun had never missed a single opening and closing night performance for Donghyuck. A bouquet in one hand, a backstage pass in the other, Renjun always slips backstage before the show starts. They would tumble into Donghyuck’s solo dressing room, doors locked behind them as Renjun pressed soft kisses on his boyfriend’s lips, kissing lazily before the stage crew came knocking on their door. Renjun would press another kiss on his jaw as they slipped out to knowing looks from the theatre trope. 

But, that doesn’t mean that Renjun didn’t want to throttle his boyfriend to death when he found the trash and filth in the apartment. And no, he doesn’t mean that in the kinky way.

But Renjun knew why the apartment was in this state, and he really couldn’t blame his boyfriend. His flare of anger fizzled out the moment he walked to the shared bedroom. He pushed the door open and peeked in, seeing the slumped figure of his boyfriend on the floor. Shaking his head slowly, he moved into the room and gently eased him up to change him out of his outside clothes, and tucked him into bed. Renjun made a soft distressed noise at how much weight he had lost, the cheeks don’t look as chubby as they were before Renjun left for the business trip. Renjun left the room and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. He came out more refreshed than he was, and quickly made his way around the apartment to clean it up as quietly as he could.

It was not any of their faults that the apartment was a mess, they had barely made it out of school - both got signed on by their respective industries for a fast pass into their field of study. Renjun had been invited to be an art curator in one of the biggest and most popular art galleries - Dreams Gallery - in the city; while Donghyuck had been scouted for one of the biggest theatre groups called Neo 127. They had moved out the moment their final modules ended, moving into a small but homely apartment mid-way of their work spaces. 

Of course, being offered jobs at the biggest companies meant that they hardly saw each other and it had been horrible during the first few months. Tensions ran high, and they had fought over everything. Renjun remembered they had had one of their worst fights - over unwashed dishes and an unkempt apartment - around three months after they moved into this apartment. One that had resulted in Renjun moving right into Kun’s penthouse unit which he shared with his boyfriend, Ten. The older man was a successful producer in Neo-Vision Records, already bagging a couple of Daesangs for his music. Renjun had spent every waking moment worrying over how his boyfriend was doing, and Donghyuck had been chewing out his performing crew with his terrible temper.

Ten had come as an intervention when he had waltzed into the set as their hired choreographer. He had looked at Donghyuck and snapped his fingers at him. 

“Get your fucking ass out of here and go to Kun’s apartment, retrieve Renjun from our home, bring him home and give him the best fuck he had ever received. Say you’re sorry or make out on the couch, I don't particularly care.”

Donghyuck had shrieked in embarrassment as the crew stared at them, blinking at the exchange between them.

“HYUNG!” Donghyuck whines, running to Ten to shut him up. 

Ten just deftly side stepped his advances and wagged a finger at the fuming younger boy. 

“What? He is ruining the vibes Kun and I have, and I really don’t want to hear him crying every night ok, he thinks we cannot hear it but Kun has his mom-senses and well, Renjun is like Kun’s child so naturally he is mine too,” Ten had clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

Donghyuck had stared at him stunned. _Renjun? Crying every night?_ He had caused that, he was the reason why he was crying. What a terrible boyfriend Donghyuck was. 

Donghyuck had spared one look at Ten who rolled his eyes at him, hand holding out a hundred dollar bill which Donghyuck took gratefully. He darted out of the theatre immediately, choosing to forgo his bag in the cast locker room. He had been thankful his phone was with him and he had a few pieces of spare change in his jeans - his emergency money. He had run to a toy store and had bought the largest Moomin they had, before hailing a cab to Kun’s penthouse. 

When he reached the penthouse, he had done everything Ten said he should. He thanked Kun for taking care of Renjun, he dragged Renjun home with that giant Moomin in his arms. When they reached home, donghyuck took the crying boy in his arms as they wailed their apologies to each other, and he kissed his tear stained face like he is the prettiest boy on earth - which he is, but Donghyuck won’t tell him. Their slow kisses of apology carefully transited to something more heated, as fingers slipping underneath their shirts and nails scratched their skins. They had stared at each other in silence before Renjun burst into a bubble of giggles. They kissed again and continued from where they had left off. And then they spent the rest of the day tangled up in each other’s limbs. 

Of course, a couple of days later, Renjun broke his bank for the newest limited edition game for him in return. 

They had worked out the differences and had come up with a plan to rekindle their relationship. Things had gotten better as they eased into a new routine for each other. They sneaked time off for cosy dinners and short cafe dates between schedules and they made a point to have a biweekly netflix night. Things had started getting better and well, they were back to their constant bickering and cuddles. 

Renjun snapped out of his trance, pulling himself out of the memories of the past. It was about three hours since he had returned and the house had reverted back to its original state. He was almost ready to take the bags of trash out when the bedroom door opened and Donghyuck stood in the hallway, hair tousled by sleep and his voice low, hoarse and sleep-ladened. 

“Injunnie?”

Renjun looked up, a smile stretched across his lips, eyes sparkling as he left the bags of trash alone. He made sure to stop by the sink to rinse his hands before he bounced up to his boyfriend, arms outstretched for a hug. They met midway, Donghyuck’s hands holding him tenderly by the waist as his lips immediately searched for his lips. Renjun’s back met the wall as Donghyuck left more pecks on his jaw before they pulled away. The sleep was slowly ebbing away from his eyes and Renjun couldn’t resist the urge to leave another kiss on his nose, moving to nip at his earlobe tugging it with his teeth. 

He felt Donghyuck freeze up when his mind finally woke up from the sleep induced haze and he pulled away immediately, eyes darting around the apartment. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned at the clean house, an knowing apology falling from his lips, which Renjun just looked at him adoringly, fingers gently curling at his cheeks, stroking his knuckles on them. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry… baby… the apartment…” Donghyuck shrieked.

Renjun chuckled, his other hand reaching up to join the other in caressing his cheek. He bumped their lips together again, hands tangling into his hair, mouths hot and wet against each other. They pulled away and Renjun pressed slow, chaste kisses on his moles. Donghyuck whined at the touches, obviously still blaming himself for the state of the apartment. 

“It’s okay, listen…” Renjun growled softly when he saw the protest falling on his boyfriend’s lips.

“This whole month has been shit, you and I know it. You had that second lead role rehearsals OUTSIDE your trope, it’s understandable how maddening stressed out you are. I had to be in Paris for two weeks, that was dumb as heck, I missed you every damned day I was there.”

Donghyuck chuckled wetly, feeling his eyes prickle with tears as a warm flush of heat filled his body. The way Renjun was holding on to his cheeks, fingers pressed against his jaw, as his mouth slid to nip at the skin below his ears. He could feel the love Renjun was pouring out to him, the assurance he was giving him with the fleeting movements of his fingers and mouth. Donghyuck sniffed a little more and Renjun beams even brighter. He pressed another kiss on his lips and murmured against them. 

“I love you, Lee Donghyuck. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and damn well I will love you tomorrow. A messy house isn’t going to make me stop loving you, it didn’t before and it won’t ever.”

Donghyuck giggled, feeling the stress eased out of his muscles, the way Renjun just knows how to make him feel better. His hands on Renjun’s waist tugging the petite man closer to him, they shared another slow, languid kiss.

“And you’re my star that guides me home, to you.”

Renjun’s eyes sparkled and he held out a hand to Donghyuck who took it immediately, entwining their fingers together. 

“Help me take the trash out and I cook us dinner?”

Donghyuck nodded, a smile stretching across his features, as they each took the bags and threw them out. Renjun made a happy hum when he saw his sun returning and the grey clouds that clouded his expression drifted away. 

That night, they tumbled in bed together, fingers finding their way across their naked torso. When they both reached their releases together, Renjun arched up with a high pitched moan and Donghyuck shuddered, leaning down to bite on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment and Renjun felt his eyelids drooping at the sensation of Donghyuck’s fingers carding through his wet hair. 

“Good night, my darling.”

Renjun snorted at the tenderness and before he could form a rebuttal to that, his eyes fell shut as he felt a damp cloth on his abdomen, gently wiping him down.

****************

“I do.” 

There is a pause and a low sob can be heard, followed by a loving chuckle. 

“I do.”

Renjun looks at Donghyuck’s tear stained face and reaches a hand out to wipe at the falling tears. Donghyuck sniffs, and Renjun leans on his shoulder, his right hand on his lower back comforting. 

“Stop crying you dumbass, oh god you’re so embarrassing.” Renjun nips at his ear, his left hand finding Donghyuck’s left hand and rubs circles on his wrist. 

“Says the one who brawled when Kun told us that Ten proposed.”

“That’s different!” Renjun hisses, smacking Donghyuck’s ass. 

“HOW SO?”

Renjun giggles into his shoulders, kissing his cheek briefly before resting his head on his shoulders. Down the aisle, they watch Kun rubbing Ten’s back gently as the two best men, Jaehyun and Johnny, hold out tissues for the crying groom. Renjun watched Doyoung dab away tears on Taeyong’s face, a blissful smile etched on his face. They kiss again and again before making their way down the aisle to get changed for the reception. The crowd cheers and Taeyong gives everyone a watery smile as they disappear behind the door. 

Renjun looks back at his sniffing boyfriend and ponders as they make their way to their friends. They can hear the teasing from Johnny to Ten as they clown about his tears. The playful jabs from Yangyang go unnoticed as their friend group exchange the money they won or lost on the bets - who would be the one crying at the altar. Sicheng stands with them and grins, Renjun hears his cousin mutter about Kun and Ten’s bets. The group quietly places their bets and Renjun shakes his head at their antics. 

He looks back to his boyfriend standing in the light that is cascading from the glass ceilings of the church. The way he glows in the sun, looking prettier than ever in that beautiful navy blue suit he was wearing. When Donghyuck looked in his direction and their eyes met, Renjun gave him a smile which was returned tenfold. Renjun chuckles to himself as Donghyuck’s hands find his as they get pulled into the conversation by their friends. 

Perhaps, just maybe, it’s time for Renjun to start looking for rings as well. 


End file.
